


Sufferance

by Slant



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Absurdist Fanfiction, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Wanky Author's Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: A 255-charater drabble exploring sexual script theory and practice.





	Sufferance

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to illustrate, within the form of a sub-255 character drabble, how normative sexual scripts constrain choices even within what is ostensibly an explicitly consensual encounter.
> 
> It became apparent that such a construction would allow putting dubcon pornography in the Archive's title field, before the content notes, which, of itself, is problematic consent practice. I have therefore swapped the content of the "Title" and "Work Text" fields, breaking the format, in the interest of better consent.
> 
> Without the limitations of the 255 character form, I would not have considered to create this work, so it is dissatisfying to present it in this form.

SoIHadASexWithBaeAndHeKissMeOnTheLipsAndTitsAndThenHePutItInMe.OhUSoGudInMeISayButItsNotItOKIGuessButOhUSoSoGudInMeIsWotUSaySoThatWotISayWhenBaePutItInMe.AndILovHimAndHeLikeWhenISayItGudSoThatWotISayWhenILieOnBae.USoHotHeSayIWant2CumOnU.OKISayButItYuck


End file.
